This invention relates generally to "V" blocks. Heretofore it has been difficult to hold a dial indicator in a steady position upon a motor coupling while trying to get an accurate four-position reading of the dial indicator. Various make-shift brackets have been made in the past, for this purpose in order to hold the dial indicator, but their unsteadiness prevented accuracy and there always was the danger of the dial indicator being dropped therefrom.